


Mine!

by XX302AnimeFireXX



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm sleep deprived, I'm tired, OC, Online school sucks, Rape, motherfuckers are in here, sin - Freeform, this is my way of venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XX302AnimeFireXX/pseuds/XX302AnimeFireXX
Summary: Marinette is called into the back by her perverted boss. How will she coop with the trauma she has to face?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Comments: 24
Kudos: 84





	Mine!

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiii. Mari gets raped. Adrien's chat starts to show. I'm ready to die. Enjoy this trash I call work

It was a normal start to the day. Well, as normal as a Saturday could be for a teenage girl who is a magical superhero, who fights a magical terrorist who is basically Mothman. Marinette let out her signature line to fix all that had been destroyed, damaged, cursed, changed...you know. 

The swarm of red bugs flew across the city, and a bubbly purple substance uncovered the villain, who turned out to an average teenage girl. 

“Pound it!”   
  
The two superheroes shouted in union, as their fists collided. Ladybug walked over to the confused citizen, who, upon seeing the two heroes, sighed and rolled her eyes,

“That damn Hawkmoth. I’m guessing I was akumatized. Again.”   
  
Ladybug gave her a sheepish smile, and Chat Noir just gave her a nod in confirmation. 

“It’s not your fault. We can’t control emotions,”   
  
“I guess so. Thanks again you two. I don’t need comforting this time, have a good day,”   
  
The two heroes waved goodbye to the purple hair teen and sighed. This was the third time this month she had been akumatized. The two were starting to think that Hawkmoth was running out of ideas. Chat turned to her and asked,

“Say m’lady, do you happen to know the time,”   
  
“I’m sure Bunixx and Fluff do,”   
  
“Well, I’m sure we can  _ Chat _ about it,”   
  
The spotted hero just rolled her eyes and looked at the time on her yo-yo,

“It’s 12:09, why,”   
  
“I have a lunch date with some of my girlfriends,”   
  
“You mean you have more than one?”   
  
She gave him a smug look, but he wasn’t phased.

“You know I only have eyes for you,”   
  
“And  Avril Lavigne of course,”

He gave her a cheeky ginn before responding with a shrug,

“Who doesn’t”   
  
“Touché,”   
  
He gave her his usual salute before extending his stick and jumping off into the distance. She rolled her eyes as he left, and went around the same direction as he did, to get back to her shitty job.

When she dropped in the ally way next to the cafe, she called off her transformation, leaving her in a black and white maid outfit. The dress itself was black, strapless top, with black and white sleeves descending just below her shoulder. She had on a white apron, with lace adorning the outline of it. 

She shuddered at the breeze that passed as she shoved Tikki in a pocket she had made herself, and quickly walked back into the kitchen and locker room area to get back to work. 

She was meet with the sight of Claré. Claré was 21 and had worked at the cafe for about half a year now. She had thin dirty blonde hair, that was filled with natural gold highlights. Her skin was warmer than hers, and though her eyes were blue, they were more of a sky color than the bluebell Marinette had.

“Hey, Mari. I just came back to get you. It’s around the time your friends should be coming.”   
  
“Thanks, Claré. Hey, did you see the new video game that came out?”   
  
“Sure did, I’m gonna buy it so Beau and I are going to play it soon.”   
  
“Say, can I beet your ass in it?”   
  
She earned a laugh from her colleague, making Marinette’s smile widen at the jolly howl.

“You wish! Sorry, but it’s our date night. And theirs no way you’ll bet me in this one!”

“You just wait and see,”   
  
That was the last remark between the two. Marinette walked over to her locker to get her headband out to finish the work, only to have Tikki pop out of her pocket and zoomed inside her locker.

“That’s the tired time that girl has been akumatized! I think Hawkmoth is losing his game,”   
  
“When did he even have it,”   
  
The two girls shared a silent giggle, only for Tikki’s expression to go shocked, and the girl saw the little Goddess phase into the unoccupied locker next to her. Marinette knew what was coming next.

She felt a large hand placed around her waist, and she had to fight off a gag. The whole reason work was shitty was right behind her. Again. 

“Get your slimy hands off me you prick,”   
  
“I’m just checking on my Princess,”   
She had to fight back a snarl. She hated it when he used the nickname Chat Noir had deemed for her civilian self, not that he knew that Chat Noir visited her. 

“I told you not to call me that, now get, your, hands, off!”   
  
At her demanding tone, he let her go, and she pushed her way out of the corner he had put her in, and made her way out to the dining area to great her friends. 

  
  


~~~

  
  


Adrien quickly jumped across each rooftop, and when he was close enough to the little cafe, he saw a group of girls and one guy walking towards the shop. Perfect.

He jumped into an alleyway they had just passed and dropped his transformation. He looked at the black kwami, who had the look that said “give me cheese” which he graciously gave. He opened the pocket to his blazer and the kwami swooped inside as he ran down the alley, slowing down behind the girls (and Nino) as they continued to walk, not noticing him. 

“Hey, guys,”   
  
Rose bounced as she heard his voice, Juleka froze, Mylene squealed, and the rest of them just snapped their heads to look at him.

“Adrien!”   
  
Rose squeaked as she saw his face, and ran up to him to give him the standard french greeting. (Its called kissing each other on the cheek AS A FREIND. Rose is a lesbian, remember!?!) He leaned down, seeing as she was half his size, and gave her a peck on each cheek. 

The rest of the girls soon followed her lead and greeted him. Nino walked over to him and gave him a bro hug, which he gratefully returned. 

“Dude! How were you able to make it? I know your old man is strict, and you said youed be here, but how did you get out,”   
  
“Let’s just say my piano class is the best,”   
  
Alya let out an unattractive snort, and Nino just chuckled as he put an arm around her waist. The group neared the coffee shop, and Adrien held open the door for their friends, eaning him thanks from them. 

The stopped in front of a dark wooden box where they would be met by the woman in maid outfits. There, they saw Natasha clicking at the tablet but looking up to greet them.

“Hey guys, I think Mari’s coming out in a minute, but I’ll take you to your table.”   
  
Natasha was a woman at the age of 23. She had mixed colored skin, that leaned closer to tan. Her hair was short, as it went to her middle neck, the color being a cherry red. Her eyes were a pale green, but they appeared honey gold from fare away. 

“Thanks, Nat,”   
  
Responded Mylene as the group went over to their table, which was already adorned with coffee cups and menus. 

Everyone picked up a menu, scanning through the menu when Alya’s voice snapped them out of there trance. 

“Uh oh, angry Marinette coming,”   
  
“I can hear you ya know,”   
  
“Exactly why I said it,”

Marinette stopped in front of their table, with a look of relief and annoyance AND anger on her face. 

“I hate this job,”   
  
“Same. As much as I hate your boss, the food here is really good,”   
  
“So is the paycheck. Anyways, what would ya’ll like to order,”

“Oh! Can I have the Rose Latte, with the Rose apple!”   
  
“Yes ROSE,”   
  
She said with a hint of teasing in her voice, earning some snickers from there friends. 

(Rose latte:  A brewed homogeneous latte, with rose, dragon fruit, and strawberry puree, hot cream, then topped off with dried, candied, edible roses)

  
  
  
  


(Apple Rose: Fresh cut apples baked, then dipped in apple juice then in a mixture of cinnamon, sugar, and a bit of raspberry puree, made into the shape of a rose then refrigerated and put in a sourdough crust, before being topped off with powdered sugar.)

  
  
  


“I’ll just take a sweet biscuit please,”

“Sure thing,”

(Sweet Biscuit:  A fried, sweet, biscuit, filled with raspberry jam, topped off with custard, almonds, chocolate drizzle, and a raspberry)

  
  
  
  


“Nino and I will share a  Peppermint Mocha,”

(Peppermint Mocha: A frozen heterogeneous mocha with a chocolate and peppermint flavor, with graham cracker crumbs at the bottom, and a mountain of whip cream with pieces of peppermint and chocolate on top.)  
  


“Ok. Juleka?”

“Um, ya know...black coffee…”

  
  


(I don’t need an image, but here)

  
  


“Ya...and Alix?”   
  
“I’ll take the lemonade and pomegranate heart thing,”

  
  


(Berry blast lemonade: Frozen Heterogeneous lemonade, with natural raspberry, blueberry, strawberries, and blackberry juice, and some mint blended in, and a mint and some berries to top it all off)  
  
  
  


(Red Heart:  It's a warm heart-shaped tart made with sourdough, baked in an oven, with pink handmade frosting, and slices of pomegranate and cherry on top.)

  
  
  


“What kind of lemonade?

“The berry one,”

“And...last but not least?”   
  
She turned to look at Adrien as he answered,

“I’ll just have the strawberry shortcupcake, a plate of vanilla macaroons, and caramel swirl frappuccino with whip cream.”

(Strawberry shortcupcake: A vanilla cupcake, filled with strawberry whip cream, and a couple of strawberries inside too, topped off with surgery strawberries and light vanilla frosting surrounding the perimeter.)

  
  
  


(Vanilla macaroons: No need to describe them accept they have a gold streak on top)  
  
  


(A chocolate and vanilla frappuccino with a swirl of caramel inside, and whip cream on top.)  
  
  
(can't find the picture. This whole thing is rigid)  
  


“Oh, eating sweets? What would your dad say,”   
  
Asked Marinette in a mocking tone, putting her palm in front of her lip. 

“What my father doesn’t know can’t hurt him,”   
  
Some of the girls giggled at that and Nino just slapped him in the back. Marinette gave him a small smile before saying,

“I’ll be back with your food and drinks in a minute,”

As she walked away, Tikki popped out of the hidden pocket in Marinette’s dress and stated,

“You forgot your clothes,”   
  
“What?”

“Your clothes. When you went to your locker before I left I looked at your bag and your clothes weren’t there,”   
  
“Shit. I’ll ask one of my friends to get it before I leave.”   
  
After a couple of minutes, Marinette came out with the tray of food in hand,

“Here you go,”   
  
“Thanks, girl,”   
  
“Hey, are any of you able to go to my house and got my clothes there? I left them at home before I left,”   
  
“Of course you did,”   
  
“Oh, shut it, Alix,”   
  
“I can do it,”   
  
All eyes focused on Adrien, and the table was silent for a moment before Marinette spoke,

“Are you sure? I don’t want to get in the way of your busy schedule,”

“No no, it’s fine. Your shift ends in two hours and a half, and I’ll be able to make it around five. It works out,”   
  
“Thank you so much, Adrien,”   
  
“No problem,”

After her friends left, the day was a blur. There were the usual shity customers, whiny customers, crying babies, and then some good customers, but she didn’t pay them any mind. There were two things on her mind.

One: When the hell could she finish work? And two: Adrien was coming to her workplace, and potentially would be able to walk her home, which would be the perfect time to ask him out. Well, only if she didn’t chicken out.

She couldn’t wait for the end of her shift. At least, that’s what she thought. It was currently 4:52, and Marinette was wiping down the tables when Sarah came out. 

Sarah was 25. She had long white hair that was dyed, and pale skin like Marinettes. Her eyes were a standard brown with a hazel rim, and she was holding a pack of cigarettes. (DON’T SMOKE KIDS!!!!!)

“The boss wants you in his office.”   
  


She looked up and stared at her for a moment, before responding,

  
“What does he want,”   
  
She asked in worry and curiosity. 

“Don’t know, he didn’t say. But he just let me off early. I bet he’s up to no good. Do you want me to stay here in case you need backup?”   
  
“No, it’s ok, I have a friend coming to drop off my clothes soon. I’ll be alright. Have a good night,”   
  
She gave her a timid smile, and she was hesitant, but walked towards the door, and left her this message,

“All right, but, be careful,”

With a deep breath, she walked through the back doors and in front of her boss’s office. She lifted her hand up, letting it linger before she hit three, firm, knocks. 

“Come in,”   
  
Said the sour voice of her boss. His voice was probably worse than Lila’s, and that was saying something.

She opened the door just a crack and poked her head in. They’re at his desk, stood the snake that she called her boss. He stood up and brushed his white shirt, before gesturing to the seat across from his. 

“Please Marinette, have a seat,”   
  
Being hesitant, she opened the door enough to let herself in, before closing it behind her. She really didn’t want to close the door, but it was a rule that he made at the start of her job for some odd reason, and if she didn’t do it, then he would. She walked to the chair, taking a seat. He continued to stand as she asked him,

“What do you want, are you going to apologize for the little stun you did earlier today,”   
  


She asked in a sour toon. He let out a sickening laugh as he walked around the table and behind her, she shrank in her spot as she felt a shiver down her spine. Before she knew it, his face was next to her ear, and he said,

“I’m just finishing the stunt,”   
  
She felt a hand grasp her right wrist and then her left, and before she could try to get out, her back was on his desk, with the slimy man ontop her. His grip on her wrist tightened, and her face turned into pure pain, and she was sure there would be a bruise there later.

She squirmed, trying to get out of his hold but he wouldn’t let go. She growled at him, but that only made him smirk in satisfaction. She felt his knee jab into her thigh and- God that hurt. She let out a small pained noise as it hit the spot she was stabbed in by an Akuma a week ago. 

He smirked again, and said,

“How does that feel Princess,”   
  
“Go to hell!”

She screamed, and she saw his sneer turn into a frown. Her wrists were now kept in one hand, and she saw his other lift up, before slapping her across her face, leaving a cut with blood running down her cheek. She let out a whimper and saw his shit-eating grin return. 

She saw his face get closer to hers and her eyes filled with panic, causing her to squirm and look in the direction of the door, hoping that Adrien would find her soon but she didn’t even think that her LadyLuck could help her out this time. God, why didn’t she ask Sarah to stay?

She felt his cold, wet, lips against her skin and she snarled in discussed, but that soon turned into a cry of pain when she felt his teeth sink into her skin.

_ Great, another mark that I’m going to have to deal with… _

She was able to push him off and turn her body towards the door, but he quickly grabbed her and slammed her hard against the table, making her let out a shriek. 

“Let’s get to the good part shall we?”   
  
He asked in a mocking tone as she felt his hand go up her skirt. She hissed in pain as she felt the grip on her wrist tightened, and she moved her head to try and wiggle out of his grasp, making the cut on her cheek sting.

She was very uncomfortable, and all she wanted to do was run to her parents, or Alya, or Adrien, or Chat, or Nino, or any of her friends for that matter and just embrace them and forget that all of this happened. 

His hand went past her panties, but not before caressing her slit, making her squeak in embarrassment and her face flush. The feeling wasn’t pleasant at all. She felt his hands inch up her stomach, and then touch - no, squeeze, her left breast, causing her to cry out in pain and make her lips quiver.

Her eyes were now super glossy, and anyone a mile away could see that she was about to shed tears. His hand moving around her chest in that vulgar way made her want to growl and punch him, but she was unable to deck him do to his hold, and she didn’t want to get slapped again.

When his hold on her breast tightened, she yelped out a long, painful cry, and jerked her head to the right, closing her eyes and thinking,

_ Please be here soon Adrien...Please please please please plea- _

The door to the office slammed open, and in her vision, she saw Adrien. She was sure she looked like a mess, and that there was at least a tear starting to fall down her face. She mentally hissed as she felt the tear soak into the bleeding cut, but the only thing that crossed her mind was that she was saved.

She watched as Adrien’s features turned from worry, to shock, then concern, before he looked angry-no, flat out  _ furious _ , and then...was that possessiveness?

  
  


~~~

  
  


Chat Noir stalked the streets, with a bag of clothes in hand. He rushed over to the cafe and landed safely in an alley without a sound. He let his transformation fall, letting the green light wash over him. He always thought it felt like glitter crawling over his skin, in a non-creepy way.

When he felt his clothes on him again, he opened his eyes to see Plagg glaring at him with the loo that said, “give me cheese,”   
  
The blonde hero rolled his eyes before reaching in his pocket and handing the kwami his favorite snack. As the little God was about to inhale the food, his ear twitched and he stopped in his tracks along with Adrien.

“Did you hear that Plagg, it sounded like someone wailed inside. Don’t you have better hearing than me?”   
  


Though Adrien did have enhanced vision and hearing as Chat Noir, some of those features crossed over to his civilian form. Though Plagg had way better hearing than him.

  
He looked at his kwami and felt a sensation of worry as his Kwami...Dropped. His. Cheese. His eyes widened as he turned to face the wall and Adrien looked as well, not sure what was happening. He saw the black creature turn and felt fear rush through him as he saw his eyes turn worried, scared, desperate, and a little angry. 

Plagg, Kwami of destruction and chaos. Plagg, the creature who only cares about himself and cheese. Plagg, the one person who would have a lot of chill left if there was an Akuma and Adrien lost his ring. Plagg…was scared

“Pigtails is in trouble! I can hear her tell a man to stop, and she keeps wining and...OhMyKwamiIThinkShe’sBeingRapedAdrienGetInThereNow!!!”   
  
Adrien’s eyes turned into terror, and they began to glow in the setting sun as he ran out of the alley and burst through the door. He turned his attention to the doors leading in the back, and as he got closer, he heard a cry of discomfort and pain. 

Once in the back, he looked in the locker room and saw that it was empty, the only way she could still be there was is she was hiding in a locker, in the room behind the door. He chose the latter and busted the door open, and the sight he saw made him rage. 

There, sitting on the desk, was Marinette, on the brig of tears. He saw the cut on her cheek, and the way her hands were being held behind her head. On top of her, he could only assume the prick was her boss. 

He felt a growl erupt from his lips, and without thinking, he ran over to the table at the speed of light and pushed the prick off of Marinette, causing her to yelp in surprise, and the man tp grunt as he hit the floor. 

He jumped over Marinette and the table, making sure not to touch her. He landed in front of the man and saw him crawl back in fear. He leaned down, and grasped the fuckers collar, picking him up, and slamming his back against the wall, making him flinch in pain.

“You should have thought about touching her before you did anything,”   
  
He growled at him. His lips turned into a snarl and the man tried to shrink but was unable to due to Adrien’s grasp on his shirt. His eyes looked mad, both the crazy kind and angry kind, and they glowed an acid green color. 

The man froze when he saw fangs, fucking fangs in his mouth and he felt as if his life would end soon. 

“If I ever,”   
  
He pushed him against the wall even harder than he was before, making the prick take a sharp intake of air. 

“And I mean ever, catch you touch her, look at her, or even be near her again, I will make your life more of a living hell than I will soon.”   
  
He saw true fear in the man’s eyes, and before he could hurt him, he heard a small sniffle from behind him, and when he turned around, he saw Marinette curled up on the table. 

She looked so vulnerable. The usually sassy, headstrong, amazing, kind girl he knew as Marinette, looked like a terrified five-year-old who just witnessed the death of her parents. 

As much as he wanted to make the basterds life a living hell, he knew that M+-arinette needed him much more at the moment. So instead, he did the next- best thing. He decked him in the nose, causing it to probably break because of superstrength, and him falling the ground unconscious. 

He rushed to Marinette’s side in a moment, hovering over her, unsure of what to do in this situation. When she opened her eyes, she looked at him, her lips quivering.

She held out a shaking hand, and touched the side of his cheek, which he overlapped with his hand.

“Adrien…”   
  
Was the only thing she could think, and say in that moment, before two toned arms were around her shoulders. She froze for a moment, before wrapping her arms around him as he pulled her in a sitting position, cooing at her as she shed her tears in his neck. 

He carefully lifted her up from the table and walked around the desk, careful not to make her any more sore than she was. He opened the door with a hand, tightening his grip around Marinette’s waist, as she wrapped her legs around his, head still in his shoulder, as she cried.

He pulled a chair up from a small brake table, sat down, laying her sideways on his lap so her legs were swinging off the side. Her hands were still looped around his neck as she cried. Weather it be from the trauma, pain, or both, he was going to be there. 

They stayed in the position for a bit, the only sound coming from there breathing and Marinette's soft sniffles. Adrien was the one to break the silence, after Marinette had calmed down enough that she would be able to talk. 

“Mari? I know you're sad, but we should call the police, and then your parents. Is that ok?”

The only thing he got in response was the feeling of her head shake, signaling that he was right. He reluctantly took his hand that was draped on her legs off, but did so anyways. He shifted a little to grab his phone from his poket, and dilled 911 (can we have a moment of silence for the government agent who has to track my searche history now because of all the information I had to serch up about the crime rape? Amen)

_ “911 what’s your emergency?” _

“Hello? Yes, I would like to report a rape.”

_ “May I have the attacker and victim's name?” _   
  
“Yes, the victim's name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and the attackers is Charels Richered,”   
  
_ “Where are you sir?” _

“139 Rue Saint-Dominique,”   
  


_ “May I have your name?” _ _  
_ _  
_ “Adrien Agreste,”   
  
Thankfully, the woman on the other end didn’t seem phased by this.

_ “Where is the attacker now?” _ _  
  
_

“On the floor of his office. I knocked him out,”

_ “Make sure he stays down, we will be there as soon as possible,” _

“Thank you,”   
  


(I have never called 911, so I have no idea how it would go so that was my version)

  
After that last statement, he hung up the phone and scrolled down the contacts to find Mrs. Cheng’s number (don’t ask why h has her number).

_ “Hello?” _ _  
_ _  
_ “Mrs. Cheng? This is Adrien,”   
  
_ “Oh, hello dear. What do you need?” _ _  
  
_

“I need you to come to the cafe that Marinette works at. There is has been an emergency and the cops are on there way,”   
  
_ “Oh dear, what happened?” _ _  
_ _  
_ “I don’t believe I should tell you over the phone. Your daughter is fine now, just please come quickly,”

_ “All right, we’ll be there as soon as possible,” _ _  
_ _  
_ After that, the phone line went dead, and he placed the small mobile device back in his pocket. 

“How are you doing,”   
  
He saw her wipe a tear from her eye as she looked at him, face red and wet.

“I-I’m a bit better,”   
  
“Are you in pain?”

“Not as-as much as before,”   
  


“Do you want m to get a first aid kit?”   
  
“No. Can we...can we just wait for the cops to come…”   
  


“Of course,”   
  
He said gently, as he placed her head back into his neck. No matter what, he would keep his Princess safe, even if it meant that his Chat would show just a little bit.

  
  
  


Bonus:

On monday, Adrien casually stepped out of his car, thanking the Gorilla before ascending the steps. He was not expecting to be mobbed by his classmates as he entered the classroom.

“He’s here!”   
  
“Is Marinette Ok!?!”

“Where is she now?”   
  
“How bad was it?!?”

“Do you know when she’s coming back?”

  
  
He stepped back a bit from the outbreak of his friends.    
  
“Guys, she’s fine. She’s just resting for the-wait how do you know about what happened to Marinette?”   
  
Alix was the one who spoke.

“You mean you don’t know? The whole thing is all over the news,”   
  
She handed him her phone and he stared blankly at the screen.

**Adrien Agreste saves fellow classmate, Marinette Dupain-Cheng from rape! Could there be something more scandals going on?**

He stared at it, and the only thing that was going through his mind was,

_ My father knows I snuck out… _

“Oh shit.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> OK! I need some help and ya'll are gonna help me! I'm writing down future stories, and ya'll get to choose which one is going to be written after this one.
> 
> Here we go! (comment down below witch I should write next)
> 
> 1: Title: Who can we trust?  
> Description: Chat Noir gets super injured fighting Hawkmoth and Mayera and he and Ladybug's identity get reviled to the world because of this. They have to go off the grid by relying on their classmates for help.
> 
> 2: Title: betrayed and homeless  
> Description: After Lila takes a step to far and turns everyone in Mari's life against her (accept Chat and Adrien) Mari runs away from home, becoming a homeless girl, who has to work at a restaurant to feed herself. There, she meets new friends, has an easier life as Ladybug and is supported by two blondes.
> 
> 3: Title: Kidnapped  
> Description: When Hawkmoth finds out Ladybug's identity, he takes her captive, but he can't seem to find her earings (she gave them to someone... won't say who tho!) She is kept in his layer, and Adrien has taken it upon himself to find her and the old Ladybug with his new friend, Scarlet Spot. Sadly, all his leads, lead him to his father.
> 
> 4: Title: More power  
> Description: Quinn didn't care for people. She was already fucked up enough, dead sister, stepmother, a missing father, and she's already done enough drugs to last a lifetime, and she was from America (I am too this is just stating her birthplace), and she didn't care enough about other people to actually stand up fo them, all she ever did was ignore them. So why the hell did things change when she met a boy with a smile of sunshine, a girl who would stand up for her even when she was a bitch, a guy who always asked for her opinion, and a girl who's sass level was 100, but caring level 1,000? And what the hell is up with her mom's eyebrow pricing and what is that creature!?!
> 
> 5: We're going to America!  
> description: Ms. Bustier is taking the class to Fredericksburg Virginia because they are learning a lot more about the first president. They stay at a hotel, and bonding is great, they learn how weird American culture is (let's admit it we are weird) and some secrete identity get spilled...
> 
> Choose whichever one you want me to write after this!


End file.
